Ino
| site = | planet_numbers = P365, Aries P7, Aqua P48, 2009 P68, 2009 Ari-2, 2009 Aqu-9 | star_designations = BF 364 b, PS 301 b, Arietis b, Arietis Bb, 16232 b, 12184 b, 75470 b | star = | constellation = | ra = | dec = | app_mag = 7.091 | distance = 133.0301 40.7872 1258.562 | planets = unknown | semimajor = 0.983456 147.1229 4.767927 8.17915 | semiminor = 0.941566 AU 140.8563 Gm 4.564841 μpc 7.83077 lmin | periastron = 0.699487 AU 104.6417 Gm 3.391206 μpc 5.817452 lmin | apastron = 1.267425 AU 189.6040 Gm 6.144648 μpc 10.540849 lmin | eccentricity = 0.2887462 | orbital_circ = 6.0831 AU 910.019 Gm 29.49172 μpc 50.5916 lmin | orbital_area = 2.90908 AU2 65103.78 Gm2 68.3762 μpc2 201.216 lmin2 | orbital_period = 335.082947 days 0.91739112 years 28.9511666 1862.2 Pontus stellar days | avg_speed = 31.54 19.60 1.022 ppc/s | max_speed = 35.80 km/s 22.25 mi/s 1.160 ppc/s | min_speed = 26.60 km/s 16.53 mi/s 0.862 ppc/s | orbit_direction = Clockwise | inclination = 49.76820° (2.16511° to star’s equator) | arg_peri = 307.18864° | node = 24.93933° | moons = 308 | mean_star_size = 0.615° | max_star_size = 0.865° | min_star_size = 0.477° | mean_star_magnitude = –27.496 | max_star_magnitude = –28.236 | min_star_magnitude = –26.946 | mass = 12.9457 4114.55 24.5787 27.0931 | recip_mass = 91.45 | classification = Super-Jupiter | radius = 1.0976 11.9226 75.922 2.3427 | circumference = 477.033 Mm 14.7197 npc | surface_area = 1.2047 SJ 142.15 S⊕ 72430 Mm2 68.97 npc2 | volume = 1.3222 VJ 1694.8 V⊕ 1.833 × 106 Mm3 53.86 npc3 | oblateness = 0.26336 | density = 12.988 g/cm3 | gravity = 27.186 g 266.42 m/s2 874.08 ft/s2 | escape_v = 204.42 km/s 127.02 mi/s 6.625 ppc/s | hill_radius = 0.1120 AU 16.75 Gm 516.8 npc | axial_tilt = 180.00° | rot_period = 4.3186 hours 0.17994 day 15.5469 | rot_velocity = 31.709 km/s 19.703 mi/s 1027.72 fpc/s | rot_direction = Clockwise | magnetic_field = 11802 (118.02 ) | mean_temp = 304 (31 , 88 , 548 ) | peri_temp = 361 K (88°C, 190°F, 649°R) | apo_temp = 268 K (–5°C, 23°F, 482°R) | albedo = 0.556 | appearance = Sulfur giant | scale_height = 9.2 (5.7 , 0.30 ) | pressure = 320 (3.16 , 46.4 , 2400 ) | composition = 88.2% (H2) 11.2% (He) 0.38% (H2O) 0.08% (SO2) 0.08% (CH4) 0.06% (H2SO4) 0.006% (NH3) 0.3 ppm (CO) 50 ppb (HCN }} Pontus is an which orbits the , located approximately 133 s away in the . This planet was discovered on Friday, November 27, 2009 by using precise from installed in in . Name is named after the ancient region on the southern coast of Black Sea, located in modern-day northeastern Turkey. Greek Pontus has a planet number 365 and it is the 357th extrasolar planet discovered. It is the 7th planet discovered in Aries constellation (Aries P7) and 48th in Aqua (Aqua P48). It is the 68th planet discovered in 2009 (2009 P68), 2nd in Aries (2009 Ari-2), and 9th in Aqua (2009 Aqu-9). Pontus is most commonly referred as 30 Arietis Bb, although it is also called by alternative designations BF 364 b, PS 301 b, HD 16232 b, HIP 12184 b, and SAO 75470 b. Orbit Pontus takes 335 s or 29 s to revolve around the star in a clockwise direction at the average speed of 31.54 km/s or 19.60 mi/s, which is slightly faster than Earth’s. Pontus orbits at 0.983 (or 147 ) from the star, which is similar to the distance between and the Sun, but its is much higher. At , the planet’s closest distance to the star is 0.699 AU or 105, which is slightly closer to the star than to the Sun. At , the planet’s farthest distance to the star is 1.267 AU or 189, which is half-way between the orbits of Earth and .The circumference of its orbit is 6.08 AU or 910 Gm, which is 2π times greater than the average radius. The area of its orbit, that is the area of space inside the planet’s orbit is 2.91 AU2 or 65104 Gm2. The speculated inclination of its orbit is about 50°. The actual inclination is unknown, but hopefully in next few years, should determine inclinations for a thousand exoplanets, including Pontus. Once inclination is known, it will determine whether this object is actually a . Characteristics Pontus has 12.95 times that of or 4115 Earth masses, which is extremely close to the boundary between planets and brown dwarfs at 13.00 Jupiter masses. In planetary mass classification, Pontus is a Super-Jupiter. It radius is 1.10 times that of Jupiter or 76 megameters. It can fit nearly 1700 Earths inside Pontus! Since Pontus is much more massive and only slightly bigger than Jupiter, this planet is very dense and has very strong gravity. The density of this planet is almost 13 g/cm3, which is over twice as dense as Earth and nearly 10 times denser than Jupiter. The strength of gravity on Pontus is over 27 times stronger than Earth’s and over 10 times stronger than Jupiter. If you weigh 150 pounds on Earth, you’ll weigh 4078 pounds or over 2 tons on Pontus! Pontus takes a fast 4.3 hours to rotate clockwise once on its axis and tilts 180° to the plane of its orbit. If you pretend standing on Pontus, even though it has no solid surface, you’ll see that the sun rises in the west and sets in the east. Since Pontus is not tilted on its axis, each day and night always last 2.3 hours. Atmosphere Pontus is a sulfur giant since clouds are made out of sulfur and compounds. This planet would appear yellowish from space. The temperature of this planet at 0.1 bar level is 31°C or 88°F, but go down to 1 bar level, the temperature is over 260°C or 500°F. In planetary temperature classification, this planet is a mild Super-Jupiter. This planet is so massive that this planet has a lot of internal heating, which is responsible for the 1 bar level being much hotter than 0.1 bar level. The storms on this planet would be far more powerful than it is found on Jupiter. The main gases of the atmosphere is and as well as trace amounts of , , , , , , and . Interior Below its outer envelope lies mantle of pressurized hydrogen, below it lies liquid hydrogen, and then metallic hydrogen. At the center is a rocky/metallic core with a temperature about 94,000°C or 169,000°F, much higher than Jupiter’s due to its high mass. Pontus has the interior structure similar to Jupiter and Saturn. Moons and rings Pontus is so massive that there are over 300 moons with at least 1 km across or more. Most moons are tiny, but some are large. The largest moon has mass 0.81 Earth masses and has a thick -rich atmosphere with a liquid water. The second largest has mass 0.33 Earth masses and it is a barren world. The third largest has about the size of Mars, also barren. Pontus has a faint ring system leftover from the formation of its planets and it moons over 900 million years ago. Category:Extrasolar_planets Category:Sulfur_giants Category:Super-Jupiters